1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fence panel and a fence assembly system, and more particularly, to a contoured rust-proof fence panel of symmetrical proportions, fence assembly system having mechanically cooperating parts that incorporate the panels, facilitate convenient fence installation and include linear and curvature designs, and method for making fence panels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wood fences and shadow box designs for wood fences are known in the art. However, weather conditions affect the appearance and structural integrity of wood fences over time. Fences constructed from alternative materials, such as aluminum and plastic based material, are resistant to inclement weather, last longer and easily maintained, but are not available in shadow box or other panel-like designs and can not be easily customized. Rather, the typical aluminum fence comprises a prefabricated railing apparatus having a top and bottom rail and a plurality of posts bridging the top and bottom rails. Other metal fences known include horizontal panels that fit into post slots and various structure for joining vertical panels between two rails. The metal fences known can be difficult to construct, offer little options in design, such as shadow box, privacy designs and curved designs, and are relatively expensive. In addition, they fail to adequately address security issues, such as theft of fence components or sections. If a metal fence device and system could address these gaps in the prior art, such a fence design would be easier and quicker to construct than conventional wood fence designs and would be well received.
Various fence designs are known in the art, but none of these addresses or solves the above-noted problems associated with metal fence designs and construction. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,219 discloses an aluminum fence having a plurality of horizontally disposed panels and a plurality of support posts having slots for receiving the ends of the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,631 discloses a noise barrier wall and mounting assembly comprising posts, top and bottom girts and a plurality of vertically disposed panels that fit between and within the girts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,166 discloses a wall assembly comprising walls having connecting elements that interlock to join adjacent wall panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,461 discloses a non-corrosive security railing comprising a lower railing and upper railing have holes for receiving vertical railing elements, posts formed by laminating a first pipe and second pipe and conventional connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,660 discloses a modular fence structure comprising modular panels having a rail portion and connector at each end for concentrically mounting over posts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,524 discloses a noise barrier system comprising a front corrugated panel, a rear corrugated panel, a central corrugated panel and noise absorbing material separating the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,061 discloses a panel for road construction comprising a plurality of interlocking panels and a base that mounts to a central road barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,926 comprises a prefabricated simulated wrought iron fencing system comprising iron fence rails, floor-anchored posts and T-connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,495 discloses a metal fence structure comprising corrugated panels, lateral stiffeners, posts and fasteners for securing the panel assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,184 discloses a plastic fence construction comprising top, bottom and middle rails, channels defined by the rails for receiving panels, posts, and connectors for securing the rails to the posts. The patents found failed to disclose or suggest all the elements of the instant invention, such as C-channels, post mounts, panels and security devices as contemplated by the instant invention.
As the above noted art fails to provide a fencing system that can be easily installed, is made of a non-corrosive material, provides for a shadow box or privacy fence appearance, has security devices and is structurally durable, there exists a need for such a fencing system. The instant invention addresses this need in the prior art. In addition, the method for making the fence panels and components may be used to prefabricate the fence panels remotely from the job site so panels may be delivered to the job site ready for convenient installation. The instant invention address the foregoing by providing a fencing system as described herein.